Among Chaos
by inquisitivelife
Summary: Being left behind in the drawing room of Malfoy Manor had stun the Gryffindor witch. Even though it had stun it did not hurt as much as being gifted into servitude to one, Severus Snape. The wizard she thought she had known was a stranger now or so it may seem. But was his disposition just a mask he still wore? Was the professor and once a member of the Order still the person she o
1. Chapter 1

In the silence of the dark, cold and unwelcoming manor the blood curdling screams echoed throughout the empty halls, bounced off stone walls and pristine polished floors. The eerie sounds of pain and torture was not unknown within this building to say the least. But to be able to reach one's hearing from across the building was astounding.

The screeches that the tortured woman was making, sent a shiver down the back of the dark wizard standing close by the fire in the library. But if one was to look upon the man, they wouldn't have noticed with his stock still form and bored impassive expression. His dark eyes gazed at the dancing embers in the hearth, the heat from the flames not warming his soul as the dark amber liquid swirled around in his crystal tumbler.

"Bella is enjoying her new little play thing, quite too much." Lucius, once beautiful methodical now hoarse and downtrodden voice chimed from the whinged back chair behind the dark imposing wizard. With another anguish scream, the blonde shook his head and took a long swig of his own fire whiskey. "By the screams that woman is making, there can't be any doubt that she is all too much enthralled with inflicting as much pain to her new toy than normal. But again who is to say what is considered normal for that deranged witch."

"Indeed." The rich silky drawl of the imposing figure agreed. Turing slowly around, he stared at the bedraggled shell of a man before him. "Pray tell me who is this new toy of Bella's that seems to giving her so much..._pleasure. _Is the chit worth all the attention?"

"Oh course the bitch is. After all she's Potter's mudblood." Lucius sneered, raising his tumbler to his mouth and added. "The snatchers found her with Potter and that Weasley brat in the Forest of Dean. They were hidden there apparently for a while it seems seeing as Yaxley was unable to find them after flooing to their previous hide away."

The look of surprised graced the blond's, guest's face. "And with having these undesirables under your roof, have you contacted the Dark Lord?" He asked with a look of interest upon his stoic features as another agonizing scream caressed these damnable walls like a lovers kiss.

"I'm not daft. I already called for him...against Bella's wishes. As you can tell she wanted some time alone with the filthy mudblood. She needed to obtain information as to why they were in possession of an item that should be clearly in hers." He said carefully, eyeing the other man then finishing the rest of his drink.

Silence filled the air, there was no more shrieks of pain echoing through the halls just complete and total silence. "It seems she has finished with her little fun, Lucius. We should join her before the Dark Lord shows up. We don't want her to take all the glory from you now can we?"

The dark wizard's chocolate smooth voice brought the broken man back to the here and now, giving him a sense of renewed hope. Slowly he nodded, setting his crystal glass down on the end table with a clank and rose from the comforts of his chair and led the way to the drawing room. Nearing the designated room, the eerie quiet sound dissipated with the sound of crashing and yelling of hexes being shouted off.

The pandemonium that ensued in the room caused the to wizards to rush in, one with a wand in hand and the other not. The scene before their very eyes unfolded as Bellatrix held on to the mudblood aiming her wand as she, Narcissa, and Draco fired spell after spell only to have spells sent back at them. The other two thirds of the golden trio fought diligently, trying with all their might to save their friend from the clutches of the deranged witch.

The fighting continued to go back and forth until the sound of squeaking chimed in among the ruckus of the room. All firing stalled as eyes glanced upward as the elf Dobby unscrewed the chandelier from the ceiling allowing it to fall directly above Bellatrix. With fast reflexes, the witched cast her toy to the side in the waiting hands of Greyback to step back from the crashing light fixture.

"You tried to kill me!" The crazed witch bellowed out.

"Not kill, but maim." The little elf said as he stood protectively in front of Harry Potter and his friend.

Everyone in the room could see that Bella was seething with rage and threw her dagger at the trio when Dobby apparated them out of the manor and leaving behind a scared lioness behind.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm super pumped that I have the second chapter out so soon. I'm normally sporadic but I'm so excited about writing this fic that I hope all of your enjoy. This wonderful world is own by JK Rowling. Reviews and comments are always welcome :D

* * *

The cries of help from the shivering girl carried on deaf ears. Regardless of the remaining occupants in the room, they had turned a blind eye except for the cynical gleam in the dark witch's gaze.

Greyback ran a single claw finger down the side of Hermione's face, leaving a beaded path of blood in its wake. Inhaling a deep breath of the pure terror radiating off of the young witch's body. It made him chuckle with glee. And even she wasn't daft not to know that he loved to smell the fear of his pray, especially the ones that knew they were doom to die a horrible death.

The stench of his breath drew closer to the side of her face, his tongue lapping up the now trickling drops of blood from the cut he place on her smooth flesh. "Damn you taste good girl. I can't wait to tear you apart piece by piece. If your blood is this sweet I can't wait what it tastes like when you are begging beneath me for a quick death as my fangs tear into you." He laughed darkly.

Hot tears slipped out from her closed eyes. She could feel his breath lowering closer to the creamy delectable skin above the juncture of her neck and shoulder. His drool dripping down on to her flesh as every antagonizing inch by antagonizing inch he drew closer. This was the end for her. Right here and now was the end. Her friends had left her behind and didn't attempt to try and reach for her. It stun her heart, but she couldn't help not feeling entirely upset about the whole ordeal….after all they were safe. Even if it meant for her to be sacrificed.

Trying to take deep calming breaths, Hermione silently began to pray to any god that would listen to end her suffering quickly.

Awaiting for the horrid creature's teeth to rip into her, she felt him being blasted off of her and sent flying across the room. With no support, she fell down hard on her knees, head buried in her hands. The witch cried harder than she ever cried before. Her small frame wracking with convulsion after convulsion as the silent foot falls f the serpent like humanoid gliding towards her only to stop right before her bent form.

"Insssolent wolf. Don't touch whatsss not yoursss." Voldemort's hiss ranged out. He glanced down at the motionless woman and waved his hand upwards making the shaken form float up to eye level. "What a shame isn't it that your friendsss left you here to die. But before that show me all that you know. _Legilimens._"

Pain seared through every fiber of her being. Flashes of her memories flew by her eyes as this menacing creature tore through her mind shredding it, trying to find whatever it was he was looking for. Hermione watched everything he was seeing, making her relive most of what she wanted to forget. And she knew if she continued to allow him to view he would find what he was not suppose to know about. Even in her weaken state she build up enough magical power and tried to cast him from her.

Imagining a wall of her blue bell fire, she internally screamed for him to get out. The blaze of a fire wall ignited all over her memories. Scorching everything in the dreadful man's path, blocking him from seeing what he was searching for and finally evicting him from her mind with a gut wrenching twist. His hold on her floating form vanished and she crumpled to the porcelain tiles. The taste of blood coated her tongue along with the sharp pain shooting through her body knocking her out to the darkness which engulfed her.

SSHG:SSHG:SSHG:SSHG

Voldemort had not expected this chit of a girl could produce such power to cast him, the Dark Lord out of her mind angered him. She was hiding something from him and he needed to find out what it was. Rage boiled beneath his serpent like skin, blood red eyes went straight to his five servants. The smirk and cackle of Bellatrix grated him the wrong way, making him angrier than before.

"OUT! ALL OF YOU! OUT!" He boomed, watching them all turn away as his gaze landed on the dark looming figure. It didn't escape his notice that this filthy mudblood harbored a desire to try and please this man, to get him to accept her in some sort of twisted way. At least he supposed.

He had seen her memories of earlier years. The way she waved her hand in his class, the disappointment expression when he didn't call on her or even try to praise her hard efforts. And the look she had, a trusting, hopeful look on her face the night when the old coot died as she watched him rush through the corridor.

Perhaps there was a way to peer into her mind as long as she kept her defenses down. Deciding here and now, he would use his right hand man without his knowledge. Yes, he trusted the new Headmaster and counted on him to be able to break down this soiled witch's defenses.

Reaching out his hand, Voldemort said in a more calm tone, "except for you, Severus."

Slowly the dour wizard turned around, bowing low and walked towards his master. "My Lord." He dipped down to his knees, kissing the hem of the Dark Lords robes and rising back to his full height.

"I realized I never truly rewarded you for doing a job well done on disposing of Dumbledore." He paused, eyeing the expressionless man carefully.

"There is no need, my lord."

"No, I insist. You see I have plans on making every mudblood a servant to all my loyal followers. And why not start now." Red eyes slowly moving towards collapsed form on the floor and then back to his loyal follower. "Thisss filthy mudblood, Potter's mudblood seems to be a fitting reward for don't you think." He stated more than he ask.

"My Lord, you honor me. But I do not require-"

"Nonsense, Severusss. You are a busy man and having a little….plaything at your disposal would be good for you to use to..." He paused, his mouth opening into a menacing wide grin then added. "to unwind all that pent up stress. Now I would like a report of how my future warriors are doing at Hogwarts."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't published a chapter in a long time. I ended up having some really difficult health issue problems. But I am slowly getting better and was able to finally write chapter three. Enjoy and remember reviews are welcome.**

* * *

Apparating back to Hogwarts, rage bubbled within his veins. Severus was completely irked that Potter and Weasley left Granger in their enemies hands. It was no secret among the Dark Lords ranks that those two dwindling idiots couldn't have gotten this far let alone survived this long without her. The witch's quick logical thinking was what kept them out of harms way for so long. But even he knew that a slight slip of hand would jeopardize everything they had done so far. And tonight was proof of that.

Silently the Headmaster entered the eerily quiet, dark castle. Gliding through the shadows of the dark corridors out of sight from those who were still lurking through the halls at the witching hour. Quietly he headed straight to his office, the griffin moving away as he neared allowing him and his captive entrance then returning back to the way it once was once his foot passed through the threshold of his quarters.

Each foot fall hastened quickly through headmaster's office to the wizard's private quarters where peace of silence and non-existence of picture frames. Without glancing towards the blundering old fools with wide eyed skeptical gazes, Severus stilled the viper tongue of his. He will allow those damn doddering old portraits gossip among each other on what they perceived what was going on.

And who wouldn't gossip, after all he carried the limp but very familiar form of Hermione Granger in his arms.

Entering his bedroom, he gently and carefully set Granger down on of top of his dark blue comforter. Running a now shaky hand through his greasy, unkempt lanky hair a slow breath of air release from between his lips. A breath that he didn't realized he was holding onto until now. He was in more of a dilemma now. The urge of wanting to return to safety was gnawing at him. If there was truly a way to return this chit of a girl back to those blithering idiots he would surely do such a thing. But that was if it wouldn't jeopardize everything he had sacrificed so far for what Albus deemed for the greater good. Not only for that reason alone but that damn cursed snake of a man had gifted her to him.

Sighing heavily, Severus backed up, falling down heavily into the high wing back chair near the fire place.

_Gifted_….

No living human being could be gifted to another. In fact he knew that if the Granger girl was awake, she would comment that no living being who has a will could be gifted into servitude. And he knew she would have been right as she was in so many things. And this situation that he had found himself in was wrong in many ways.

Every living creature has their very own freedom, but with the rule of the Dark Lord and he didn't give a fuck. So if that damn bastard wanted to gift a human girl as a slave to one such as him or any other loyal follower he will do what he damn well pleases.

And this was where he felt the heavy weight fall down on his shoulders more so than before. If he was to supposedly help her escape and return to the other two thirds golden trio with or without a trace….well it was easier to say that he would be on the end of an invisible noose. And if that was to happen then he would be completely unable to help the trio along the way like he has done so far even if it was just watching over them.

Fingers tips steeple under his chin he leaned forward, watching the witch sleep silently. She was to young to be caught in all of this. It wasn't as if she asked to be born a witch, or be pulled into this war and he felt sorry for her. He wanted to keep her safe, and perhaps he should send her off out of harms way?

As he sat there and thought about it longer, would ending up in the Dark Lords ire be so bad? The hell that he went through his entire life would finally come to an end. His soul that is trapped between two insufferable masters would be set free at last.

Even how much it sounded nice to him, he couldn't do such a thing. He swore to protect the Potter brat until it was time for him to end the darkness which engulfed their world. So until then he will have to be the bastard that the wizarding world believed him to be. He will have to be the devil himself and make Granger's life a living hell not only to their peers eyes but hers as well. No one was allowed to know he fought for the light, that even now with Dumbledore gone, he was fighting for the side of good. And if no one is allowed to know, not even the gryffindor princess was allowed. Even how close of a confident she could be to him, having her know would spell doom for them both.

Grinding his teeth together, Severus glanced at the witch's arm watching the blood seep from the cursed wound that was cruelly given to her. Even if he had to be a right git to the girl, he could do one nice thing for her and heal her injuries before she awoke and become the git her house believed him to be

.

SSHG:SSHG:SSHG:SSHG

Hermione awoke in a quiet room darken room , lightly lit by the moon's silver rays filtering through the sliver crack of the curtains. She couldn't pin where she was, or even how she had gotten there. The only thing she remember was the throbbing pain to keep Voldemort out of her mind and finding out what her and her friends have been up too.

Slowly sitting up, her body aching a sore but not throbbing kind of pain, which was strange. Shouldn't her body still be twitching somewhat, and her arm pulsing with ungodly pain from Bellatirx's cursed blade? But there was none. No radiating spasm of her body convulsing in the after affects of the curciatius curse. Nor the burning heat from her left forearm.

Tracing her right hand over her left arm she felt the cool crisp bandage wrapped around her arm. Someone had taken the time to treat her wounds. But who could have done that? Wouldn't they had left her to die on the Malfoy's drawing room floor then hoist her body at in the atrium of the Ministry?

But that didn't happen. She was laying in a bed and all bandaged up. So where in the hell was she? Slowly moving to the edge of the bed, she gently and quietly got off the bed and tip toe across the room to the door. Turning the knob gently and begun to pull the door open, she let out a scream when a hand clamped down on her shoulder.

The hand that turned her around and shoved her to the door frame as an arm crossed over her throat. Her hands grasped on the strong arm that pressed upon her delicate neck, cutting the air from her lungs. Closing her eyes, she silently pleaded for someone to come save her or let death take her swiftly.

Her body trembled violently as she waited, when a deep familiar drawl spoke mere inches from her face. "And where do you think you're going?"

Fear filled brown doe eyes crept up locking to those dark obsidian orbs of the traitor of the Order. His mouth twisted in a sneer his brow going into its signature arch above his brow as he waited for an answer.

"I asked where do you think you're going?"

"I...I was only checking where I was, s-sir." Her voice timid and strained from the pressure of his arm.

"Well I'll save you the hassle, Granger. You're at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?"

"Are you deaf along with being insufferable? Yes, Hogwarts. And if I was you get that look out of your eye. You are not safe here unless you stay by my side."

"Stay by your side? That's preposterous! You killed Dumbledore, betrayed the entire Order...you betrayed my trust. I trusted you, I stuck up for you when others didn't. Only for their words come back at me ten times fold making me feel like an idiot. So I don't need your protection, sir. You are not my keeper."

"Ah, you see I am."

"What-"

"Silence." He growled, his arm sliding away from her neck only for him to grip her arm tightly, pulling her closer to him, until they were nose to nose. "The Dark Lord Graciously gifted you to me. You are my slave, Granger. You are bound to obey my every word."

"Like hell I am." Rearing back she bashed her forehead against him, hearing the crunching of his nose break under impact.

He hissed a loud pained sound, his grip losing hold on her arm, she ducked underneath his arm and ran towards the window. She wasn't going to be anyone's slave, not even to a man like him. Prying the glass panels open she climbed on to the ledge and made to jump when she was pulled back in. Legs kicking wildly about as she fought to get out of his grasp.

"I am not going to be you slave. I rather die than to be that."

"You're a damn fool, girl. There is a protection around this castle, anyone who tries and escape from a window, ledge of the towers will be transported into the dungeons. Where the Carrow twins will be waiting to exact punishment. They would tear you apart if you appeared in front of them….that is once they defiled your body for their sick pleasures. I may be the vile fiend that you don't care for. But you are mine, and I take care what is mine and I don't share."

Her body stilled to his words. Was he going to have his wicked ways with her body? Was he going to use her body for his sick pleasure? "Are...are you going to use me like them? Are you going to rape me, so you can enjoy the pleasures of the flesh?"

"Rape? Oh no, I don't bed unwilling witches. It doesn't bode well with me. Unlike my brothers I like a willing partner it makes the sexual encounter more pleasurable. No, I intend to use you as what you were given to me for at the moment and that is as my slave. The part when you join me in bed is when you become more compliant and willing. And you will be willing. In fact you will one day beg for it to happen."

He sneered down at her terrified face. The large knot in her throat bobbed up and down on a difficult swallow. Her tears spilling from the corner of her eyes as he hoist her up and tossed her on cot in the darkest corner of the room.

"Now, there is much we need to discuss before bells ring for breakfast."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm still alive and doing well. I've been working a ton of hours of late and been really exhausted. Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Please comment and let me know what you think. Reviews make me happen and willing to continue to write.**

* * *

He was an up right bastard. Simple as that. He had made the girl terrified of him more than she already was. The thought of having Granger beg to lay with him made his stomach churn more. She was a mere slip of a girl and nothing more or so he had thought until he had her dressed in the outfit of his choice.

Severus needed to belittle her, make her feel uncomfortable and insecure about herself, but know that he still wouldn't allow harm to come to her. And the outfit he had chosen was perfect...well to perfect in many people's eyes. He had thought long and hard on how he could make her seem as if she wasn't just a slave by serving his food and drink but also one that shared his bed.

The muggle movie Star Wars had popped into his mind there and then. It was the first and last film he had ever seen since he was a child. The action pack filmed caught his attention and imagination as a boy and the scene where Princess Leia had become the slave to Jabba the Hutt had flickered into his mind. It was the perfect outfit to make her feel perfectly uncomfortable. But not only making her feel uncomfortable but him as well. He didn't think that she would have womanly figure. The Gryffindor chit he remember was all skin and bones though that was not the case now.

Granger stood before him trying to cover her very womanly body with her hands. Dark eyes roaming over her body from head to toe took in her very figure. Her sweet tender breasts filled out the bikini top, the gold metal work enhanced the maroon coloring of the top. It looked amazing on her and it made his pants tighten some. Allowing his eyes to further roam lower her torso, her slim waist flaring out at her hips. Both sides of her legs showing while the two pieces of cloth covered her front and rear.

Gaze lingering a while longer, he moved his robes to keep his apparent arousal hidden as he moved away from her. "This will be your uniform. You will be wearing it at all times unless told otherwise."

"This is degrading...I...I can't wear this." She protest, trying as hard as she could to keep her almost nude form covered.

"You will, unless you prefer to walk around completely bare. Which I wouldn't mind seeing that you do have a lovely figure. Who knew that was what was kept hidden underneath all those layer of school clothes." Smirking deviously, he made his way back to her and placed a collar on her. "When we are in the Great Hall you will kneel next to my chair like a good pet. But before we go..." Cupping her cheek in the palm of his hand he silently cast a disillusionment spell over her, making bruises appear randomly over her body. "That's better. Now no one will think I don't punish you."

Hermione gazed down at her body, surprised to see the purplish green blotches appear over on her body and looked back up at him with confusion.

"I don't like to leave marks, but it necessary for others to believe I do. Now come along we are expected.

SSHG;SSHG;SSHG;SSHG

She could feel all eyes upon her. Once her peers whispered among each other at her appearance, some leering over her body, some giving her a sad look and so forth. It was humiliating for her to be seen like this, to be peered at like a tasty morsel one that is being sampled by Snape.

Slowly following behind him, her head bowed not making eye contact at anyone at the high table as silence finally fell upon those around them.

Taking her spot by his right she notice that she was positioned between him and McGonagall. Wondering if her former Head of house will help her out, she held her breath when she heard the Scottish dialect come forth.

"This is ridiculous Headmaster!" She hissed, sounding almost like a cat.

"And why is that Minerva? After all she is my slave, I own her body and soul." He retorted emotionless.

"So it gives you a right to parade her around like she's a prized mare? You dressed her like she is nothing other than..."

"A concubine? Well of course. She's my concubine. Her body is for my pleasure and my pleasure alone. And seeing her like this well do I need to say any more."

"You are despicable."

"Now, now, McGonagall. Severus has every right to do what he pleases with his toy. After all our Lord gifted her to him. Though Snape, I do hope you allow me to have a taste of that lovely morsel. I know my sister would enjoy her." Amycus chuckled from the headmaster's left side.

"Unfortunately for you, I don't share. I don't need her spoiled by the likes of you."

"So she's that good, huh?" The death eater lean back in his chair and gazed at Hermione's backside. "She had a very plump arse. I bet it bounces quiet nicely as you pound in her."

"Amycus! You can not speak in such a manner here." The older Gryffindor witch seethed.

"Ah shut your mouth up you old hag. I can speak in anyway I want."

"No Carrow, no you can't. I don't like my possessions being spoken by anyone in that kind of tone." Severus said, reaching down and petting Hermione's head and feeling the witch's tremors radiate through her very being. "Now seeing how you spoiled my mood on enjoying my dinner tonight, I will dine in my chambers. And I don't want any disruptions of any kind tonight." He warned, rising up out of his chair, tugging slightly on the leash he had tied on the collar around Granger's neck.

SSHG;SSHG;SSHG;SSHG

The walk back to the headmaster's quarters was quiet. The only sound echoing off the stone walls was their footsteps and for some strange reason this made her nervous. What was planned for the rest of tonight. What did he have in store for her where he didn't want to be interrupted. Was what he said that he wouldn't rape her all of a lie? Did he plan to give her a lust potion to make her a more willing partner so he can justify that it wasn't rape because she wanted it as well?

Entering his chambers, she slowly stepped in walking mindlessly in to his back. Taking a quick step back, he swung quickly around and grabbed her arms pulling her close to him only to wrap let go and wrap his arms around her lithe form. He didn't do anything other than hold her to him. It was a strange sensation, it was nerve wrecking for the gryffindor. Here he was holding her in a tender way but then again he was a slytherin through and through and they were all vile.

"I told you...I told you that the Carrows will bring you harm. That slimy bastard…" He paused taking in a deep breath. "I won't let him or his damn sister touch you."

A strange feeling coursed through her at his words. She felt warmth, felt loved by him, though she knew it was all fake. He made her feel protected and cared for but that was his game. And if he was going to act like this maybe, just maybe he would allow her to put proper clothes on.

"S-sir...perhaps wearing clothing that is not so...well so revealing would help?" She asked softly into his ear, lips lightly brushing his earlobe.

Pulling back slightly, he gazed down into her eyes. His fathomless orbs that she couldn't read. He hid his emotions, his thoughts so well from the world behind a mask she couldn't decipher.

"And why would you think I would allow that?" He questioned back, creeping closer towards her face until their lips were mere centimeters from one another and whispered. "You're mine. And only mine. I like seeing you dressed this way, Granger."

Pressing his lips to hers into a rough demanding kiss. She didn't react to his kiss. In fact her body was frozen still as his tongue wanted entrance into her warm soft mouth. Nipping her lower lip the witch gasped in shock and his tongue slipped right in.

Hermione couldn't think, her body slowly thawing to his ministrations taking in this strange but awfully wonderful sensation. Pressing back to him, a low moan emitted from her waking the dark wizard instantly.

Pushing her away from him, Severus took several steps away and turned around back facing towards the girl. "Get out, unless you want to finish what was started." He growled.

She stared at his back, fear coursing through her, making her freezing in place.

"I said get out now!"

Frighten, Hermione scrabbled to her feet and ran past him to the room she awoken to. She was scared, not only of him, but of her reaction to his kiss. Was he right? Was she going to be willingly beg to lay with him?

Cursing herself, she curled into a ball and began to cry uncontrollably.


End file.
